A Dream Of Revelations
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Sometimes it takes a dream for you to realise what was in front of you the whole time.


A Dream of Revelations

Summary: Sometimes it takes a dream for you to realise what was in front of you the whole time.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew this day had to come eventually, he just didn't expect it to be so soon.<p>

He stared at the 5 letters that had all appeared through his letterbox over the past week and began to shake. His future was all planned out as sealed in those letters, one of those letters would tell him whether he was accepted into his dream school or not. He closed his eyes and picked up the first letter.

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Lima a boy of the same age was staring at a similar looking 5 letters. Kurt had applied to 2 universities and 2 colleges in New York City and his back up was Ohio State University where he was silently praying he didn't end up.<p>

Next to him, his stepbrother Finn was shaking and looking at his letters. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Do you want to go first?" he asked and Kurt nodded and picked up his first letter, carefully opening the sealed envelope.

"Will I read it out?" he asked hesitantly and Finn nodded. "Ok, well this one is Ohio State University and it says. Dear Mr Hummel, we are pleased you applied for the fashion course at our University and we would love to have you as one of our students… well at least my backup was accepted."

3 more letters later and 2 acceptances, Kurt was staring at the final letter which was the letter to the school he most wanted to be accepted to. He carefully opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Mr Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that your application to Julliard school of Music and Dramatic arts has been accepted and we will be looking forward to working with you...YES! Oh my goodness Finn I got accepted. I need to call Blaine"

Kurt reached his room and pulled is cell phone from the charger and clicked a button. He was practically bouncing on the edge of his bed in enthusiasm.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine answered the phone and Kurt got even more excited.

"I got accepted to NYU AND Julliard can you believe it Blaine I'm going to New York! Oh and I'm heading out tomorrow for a few days to check out the campus"

"That's great Kurt, congratulations."

"What about you Blaine, didn't you get accepted to Julliard like you wanted to?"

"It's a long story Kurt, I-I did get accepted to Julliard but I'm not going"

"WHAT! Blaine why? You have been so excited for your acceptance letter, why aren't you going?"

"My dad thinks I should go to Ohio State, he won't help me if I decide to go to New York, not like your dad and Carole so I can't afford to go, I-I'm so sorry Kurt" Kurt froze as the line went dead and he was alone in his room again.

* * *

><p>"I hope your happy dad" Blaine spat at him as he looked over his letters of acceptance in his study.<p>

"You're not going to a school where all you do is prance around in leotards and sing cheesy love songs Blaine; I raised you to be a man not a fairy"

"Dad, music is my LIFE. I applied for a music course so I won't be 'prancing' around as you say I would. Please just let me accept"

"No and that is final"

Blaine sent one last glare at his father before turning and leaving the study to his room. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over…

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up feeling slightly drowsy and his head was thumping so hard he could barley think. He got up and walked into his en suite but before he could reach his bathroom his eyes flickered to his calendar and he froze. September 4th? It couldn't be that date already.<p>

He got dressed as quickly as possible and brushed his teeth before heading down the stairs and out the front door without as much as a goodbye to his dad. He drove as fast as the speed limit would let him until he reached an all familiar house.

He rang the doorbell and stood back to wait on an answer and just as he hoped Kurt opened the door but instead of greeting Blaine he walked straight past him as though he wasn't even there.

"Finn, you're hearing things, there isn't anyone out here." Blaine was frozen, Kurt couldn't see him?

"Nope, Kurt can't see you because you don't exist" Blaine turned around to see…Wes? "I'm not really your friend Wes I'm your…what can I call it, angel? Yes I'm your angel and well I'm showing you the 4th of September if you never existed in Kurt's life."

"But, I don't want to know what life for Kurt was like without me"

"In order for you to realise something important you have to see this, come on" they walked into the house and Blaine was shocked at how messy the lobby was with suitcases.

"Sorry Kurt, I really thought I heard the doorbell oh well. Are you excited?" he asked Kurt who was standing by the door, a few feet from Blaine and 'Wes'.

"Excited? Of course I am Finn. I'm going to New York to live my dream and get away from this place, I seriously have no idea how I lasted my senior year with those Neanderthals constantly on my back"

"You had us Kurt, remember, your best friends. We watched your back as much as we could remember?" Finn looked exasperated.

"I remember Finn; I was just making a comment"

"Kurt, Finn come on lets go or were going to be late" Burt appeared at the bottom of the stairs and started picking up some suitcases.

"Maybe you'll find a boyfriend in New York Kurt" Finn commented and Blaine felt as though someone stabbed him through the gut. What the hell?

"Sounds like someone is jealous" 'Wes' commented and Blaine sat on the bottom stair. He thought of how he felt when Finn asked if Kurt would get a boyfriend and how he felt that little hint of jealousy. He thought of how he didn't want Kurt to leave and get a boyfriend without having met Blaine at all, without having been through all the problems they faced in the 2 years they knew each other. Blaine didn't want Kurt to live without knowing about all the flirty duets, Disney nights and even the arguments. He didn't want Kurt to live without knowing Blaine love him.

His eyes snapped open and all he could see was a blurry version of 'Wes'. When has he started crying? He wiped his eyes and looked at 'Wes' who was smiling. "I'm in love with Kurt Hummel"

"Oh I know, that's why you're here Blaine, so I could show you Kurt's live without you and make you realise that you're in love with him." Then with a click of his fingers 'Wes' was gone and Blaine shot up back in his bedroom, the morning light shining in through his window.

He looked at his Calendar, August 17th. He sighed with relief that it was just the next day until he remembered what Kurt said when he called. "I'm heading out tomorrow for a few days to check out the campus"

"Shit" he cursed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt along with his guitar before rushing from the house.

He pulled up to Kurt's house and knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"They left a while ago dear, the airport I think" the old lady who lives next door to Kurt informed Blaine and he thanked her before getting back into the car and driving to the airport.

"Excuse me, yes, I'm looking for the flight that leaves for New York" Blaine asked the lady at the reception desk.

"Gate no. 4" she answered and Blaine shot off throwing a quick thank you her way.

Fortunately he made his way through the security section rather quickly but knew that he would have to be quick because the security would soon catch on that he wasn't really boarding a plane. He reached the gate and took note that the plane wasn't boarding yet so Kurt was still around here some-

"Blaine?" he turned around at the sound of Kurt saying his name and smiled when he saw him. "What are you doing here I thought you weren't allowed to come to New York?"

"I'm not…yet. I'm here to tell you something important, well actually I'm here to _sing_ to you about something important." I brought my guitar out of its case and sat down on one of the available seats, Kurt sitting opposite me.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you get me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_In a way I know that my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know, and you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air,_

_Being with you get me that way."_

He finished the remainder notes on the guitar and looked up at Kurt who was crying. He had a smiled on his face that could light up the world.

"Blaine, that was amazing"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and took a deep breath. "Kurt Hummel, I love you and I am so sorry it took me this long to realise it."

Kurt's smile got that little bit brighter as he leaned forward. "I love you too Blaine, I always have" Blaine grinned widely and leaned in, kissing Kurt softly for the first time, basking in the awes from the audience and ignoring the glares and snorts. When they pulled away Kurt smiled. "I'll see you when I get home"

* * *

><p>They did see each other when Kurt returned from his two days in New York but it wasn't for long because Kurt had a lot of planning and packing to do considering he was moving on the 26th of August which was now 2 days away.<p>

Blaine looked down at his letter of acceptance to Julliard and sighed. This was his dream school, why was he giving it up just because his dad said he didn't want him playing music. Then a light bulb clicked. His _dad_ wouldn't let him go, but his mother might. He picked up his phone and called his mother, she answered on the first ring.

"BLAINE! Oh honey how are you!" she exclaimed down the phone and he could hear someone else scream down the line, something along the lines of 'When your done talking I want to speak to him" he laughed.

"Mom, I need to ask you a huge favour"

"Anything darling"

"I got accepted to Julliard but dad won't let me go, he won't pay my tuition and I can't afford to pay it myself so I was wondering could you...?

"Blaine of COURSE I'll pay your tuition, sweetheart Julliard is a huge deal and you can even come live in the apartment your stepfather and I own, we don't live to far from it and it's all paid for."

"Oh mom, really?"

"Yes darling, I'll see you soon"

I hung up the phone and screamed before making a very important phone call to Julliard.

* * *

><p>When Blaine was arrived in his new apartment in New York he put all of the suitcases in his bedroom and headed out to Julliard school accommodation. Kurt had accepted the course in music and dramatic arts at Julliard so was in some of Blaine's classes.<p>

Kurt had informed Blaine of where he was staying in case he was ever to visit. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the doorframe and when Kurt pulled the door open Blaine had wished he brought a camera because his expression was priceless.

"B-B-Blaine? W-what are you doing h-here?" Blaine smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I live here now Kurt, well not _here_ here but in New York and well I want you to live with me"

"What? You want me to stay with you here, in New York?" Blaine nodded and Kurt grinned at him before pulling him into the small room and closing the door behind him. "I would love to"

"Good" Blaine whispered before sealing the deal with another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was rubbish, but the idea was in my head and I couldn't shake it so I just wrote it down, I haven't even written on here in months.

Well, I'd like to hear your thoughts anyway


End file.
